up_on_high_groundfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Ingoldsby
Billy Ingoldsby is an American actor. Ingoldsby portrayed Bartholowmew Bogroe on Pureflix series Up on High Ground. About 'Billy Ingoldsby with the screen name Billy Patricks '(born February 5, 1990) is an American actor. His most recognizable acting role is as Bartholowmew Bogroe on the television series Up on High Ground (2014–2015). Supporting roles and training Billy began acting classes and improvisational classes in mid 2012 completing 6 levels of performance and sketch. He received his first role as Theron in Hercules: The Brave and the Bold in 2012, which was released in 2013. He has been apart of multiple short films as a supporting actor which include Lehte, Late War, and Aberration all of which were released in 2015 while completing his co-star role in Up on High Ground. To round out 2015 Ingoldsby played Billy the bartender in the St. Louis feature film I Miss Me and was also an assistant director. In 2018 he co-starred in the short film Caught and earned his second stunt coordinator credit in Blame the Victim, his first stunt credit being from Up on High Ground's final episode. Up on High Ground Ingoldsby, credited as Billy Patricks, was the fourth billed character in the cast for the family and faith based TV series Up on High Ground, as the co-star and playing the character Bartholowmew Bogroe. Up on High Ground marks the second time that Brayden Patterson, Joe McGettigan, Bryan Kreutz and and Erin Morris have worked together alongside sisters Rylee and Molly Cravens. The first was the 2013 was the feature film Hercules: The Brave and the Bold. Ingoldsby appeared in all nine episodes of the series that ran on several The CW TV affiliates in syndication and Pure Flix Entertainment from 2014-2015. The character of Bogroe was not part of the original concept for the show. Creators Kreutz and Patterson had an original script and storyboard to include only Dillon and Landon, who were based upon the real lives of Off-the-cuff comedy between then roommates Brayden Patterson and Byron L. Wilson. However, Crystal Richardson, a future guest star working with Kreutz suggested a third freeloading character be placed in the cast to be the recipient of the butt end of jokes. Richardson suggested to Kreutz to have this third wheel roommate be written as combinations of the Dimwitted character Cole Brown and also "Tommy" Strawn, both were two of Martin Payne's three best friends on the 1990s comedy Martin (TV series). Bogroe's crashing on the couch as a temporarily-permanent fixture comes under scrutiny with his apparent mysterious unemployment status. This was a running gag throughout the show until his D-Jay gig is discovered in the finale, which was also written in closely paralleling the Martin best friends. Joe McGettigan, the supervising Producer on this new series "Up on High Ground" brought in a production assistant who would eventually play the role of Bogroe on the second day of taping, which coincidentally was being filmed at McGettigan's former house now turned a set in the Dutch town district of St. Louis. Billy Patricks, this production assistant turned main character, proved his improv skills and quick script retention to be invaluable in a late pinch. When production began after weeks of delays, the actor who was originally going to play Bogroe didn’t show up to the location set on call time, thus he was fired even though not under a contract yet. The role was immediately given to Patricks and he assumed the role for the entire series without an audition. The creators were "blown away" both by his acting ability and demeanor in playing a down and out un-employed freeloader. The character Ingoldsby played named Bartholowmew Bogroe, was referred to by his last name for ease, but he was only referred to by his first name Bartholowmew in the series once. Bogroe's former high school sweetheart Vanessa, is setup by Bogroe to bump into and sit down next to Landon while he's studying at a college cafeteria when she reveals her former past and his actual first name to Landon in the episode Fued of Friends and Foes. Personal life and career Billy is also a painter and set designer in Los Angeles; having created many for big name productions including Google live events. Ingoldsby has won several personal and team awards playing kickball and bowling, particularly he has bowled a perfect 300 game at West Park bowl in St. Louis. Ingoldsby currently resides in North Hollywood California Filmography Film |Year| 2013| Hercules: The Brave and the Bold| Clotho| Credited as Billy Ingoldsby| |Year| 2015| Lehte| Lucas Acerbi | Billy Ingoldsby| |Year| 2015| Late War| American Soldier | Billy Ingoldsby| |Year| 2015| Aberration ''| The Killer | Billy Ingoldsby| |Year| 2015| ''I Miss Me ''| Billy the Bartender | Billy Ingoldsby| |Year| 2018| ''Caught| Ben | Billy Ingoldsby| Television |Year| 2014-2015| ''Up on High Ground"| Bartholowmew Bogroe| Credited as Billy Patricks| External links * IMDb name| * Billy Patricks at TV.com